Hidden Secrets
by Rocky Diamond
Summary: She has a past that she's running from but when she meets a member of the local motorcycle club her walls begin to come down. Will their love survive or die when her past catches up with her? Summary sucks a little but its an awesome story! Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Hey everyone so this is my first fan fic ever! Please please please review and let me know what you think so I can make it better. Disclaimer I own nothing but Shiloh/Isolde**

Shiloh ran into her bathroom and slammed the door shut; with shaky hands she fumbled to lock the door. "There that should do it," she said to herself reassuringly. She gripped the sink and tried to take a deep breath, she couldn't believe it was done and she was finally free. "Ok Shy it's now or never." Gathering what courage and strength remained she washed her face. She grabbed the scissors and started chopping away at her blonde locks making sure to get it as short as she was comfortable with. Grabbing the hair dye, _Coffee tint will have to do_ she thought; any color would be ok as long as it did the job. She had 30 minutes to let it sit then it would have to be washed out making a mental note to herself. After applying the hair dye she saw the time on her alarm clock and hurried to grab what little clothing and toiletries she could throw into her backpack. Time was not on her side as the 30 minutes were nearing an end but she thought to hell with it and decided to take what surely would be her last hot shower for a long time.

All packed and ready to go Shiloh took one last look in the mirror, hardly recognizing even herself, she forgot one last detail. "Gotta cover up the bumps and bruises," she said as she rubbed some concealer on her face to hide the aftermath of earlier. All dressed in a black tank top, black hoodie, jean shorts, and black vans she grabbed her small bag and ran. Making sure not a soul could see her she fled to the bus station in the dead of the night.

Running as fast as she could, the greyhound sign was in view finally and a small smile came to her face. She climbed the first bus she saw destination being Charming, CA. The way she saw it a different side of the country, a new place, and a new beginning. What more could the 15 year old ask for?

**10 years later…..**

Another good day at the clinic came to an end as the receptionist locked up, "Good night Dr. Fisher!" came a yell down the hallway. "You too Hazel see you at the fair, maybe!" she yelled back. It had been almost 10 years and she had definitely come a long ways since the bus dropped her off in Charming. It amazed her what a new identity could provide someone when they needed it. Shiloh Grace Anderson was no more, and Dr. Isolde Marie Fisher gazed over her internal medicine practice with a sense of peace. Her cell phone snapped her back into reality, "This is Isolde".

"Izzie! Its Tara are you ready? We have to meet up with Ashley and get over to the fair so we can start the gig."

"Hey T, yea I'm at the clinic let me change and I'll meet you guys over there." She hung up her iPhone and went to get ready. She parked her 4runner and hopped over to the stage where her friend Tara Knowles was along with Ashley Moore setting up the microphones.

After all was said and done the girls looked at each other with smiles as the music started up. Singing their cover of Pistol Annie's Hell on heels definitely got the crowd's attention especially the local motorcycle club Sons of Anarchy. One member in particular was drawn to them he couldn't pin down what it was about her that sent tingles down his spine. He slowly walked closer and caught her gaze. Frozen and seemingly hypnotized he stood there for the remainder of their performance holding her stare. Who is she he wondered?

Following with a few more cover songs they ended with I Feel a Sin Comin' on. Isolde thanked the crowd and wished everyone a good night. "Well that turned out well but I'm ready for a beer, how about y'all?"

"Me too, hey Izzie I think you have an admirer..." Tara said with a devilish grin.

"What are you talking about T?"Izzie questioned her, who would be interested in her? After all she hardly knew anyone even after 10 years she pretty much kept to herself the only way she knew Tara and Ashley was by working at the local hospital.

"I see him, Tara, the one gawking right?" Ashley chimed in.

"Hahaha yup that's the one!" Tara laughed. "Seriously Izzie I think you should go talk to him, he looks cute in a nerdy kind of way." Tara and Ashley both nudged Izzie in the general direction of the cute nerd but she stood her ground.

"Come on girls not right now I just want a beer first and maybe I'll run into him later ok?"Izzie stated firmly.

"Only way we agree to it is if you actually talk to him at some point tonight Isolde. You're one of my best friends and I have yet to see you happily dating or even dating for that matter, its time." Tara said.

"You know she's right Izz you should at least talk to him." Ashley stated agreeing with Tara.

"Alright I will if we get a few beers in me first." Izzie said to her friends. Sometimes they can be a little pushy and motherly towards her but she knew they meant well. Plus they wouldn't let up unless she did as they wanted. She may be a doctor but she was the youngest of the three and the other two used that against her sometimes. Izzie really was thankful to have them, when she first came to Charming she was a lonely 15 year old fresh out of high school and didn't know a soul. Within the first week in Charming she got a job as a transporter at St. Thomas to support herself while she did medical school. Being the genius kid that she was (and still is) she finished med school including her residency in record time. She opened her clinic for internal and family medicine and the rest is history.

The girls walked over to the beer garden to snag some beers for themselves and decided to roam around the festival. Laughing and actually enjoying herself Isolde couldn't remember the last time she felt so care free. "OOOO Izzie you have to try Miss Gemma's chili it is to DIE FOR!" Ashley proclaimed.

"Ok let me get over there first Ash," she said turning to Tara who nodded in agreement. The two girls stood in line talking and laughing when neither the guy in front nor Isolde paid attention and collided into each other. Falling to the ground covered in beer and chilli Isolde was about to freak out until she looked into his eyes. Those deep brown almost black eyes caught hers and for a few moments they just stared in wonder at each other. Still sitting on the ground Isolde collected herself as the man helped her up. Wow he's got strong arms and a nice grip, but those eyes are what did her in.

"Oh my god ma'am I am so sorry about that, stupid me wasn't paying attention again…god I'm an idiot!" Juice had wanted to talk to her after watching her earlier but he didn't think this was how they'd first meet. Leave it to him to mess it up as usual.

"Don't worry about it darlin' it was an accident no need to be so hard on yourself," she said reassuringly in her Georgian accent. Frankly she was glad for his lack of awareness otherwise she would have missed him.

_Oh the accent is real and sounds sweeter when she talks! I've always dreamt about a southern belle _Juice thought to himself. "Thanks at least let me buy your chili and pay to have your dress cleaned." He prayed she'd let him; it'd give him an excuse to see her again.

"You don't have to it's really no bi..." Isolde started until Ashley cut her off.

"Izzie please let the poor guy pay for the stuff it'll give him solace and peace of mind, right?" She asked slipping a quick wink to Juice before turning back to her friend. Juice nodded slightly thanking her for that as he realized she was catching on.

"Alright if it will make ya feel better let me give you the information. Do you have a pen and paper?"

"I do but how about chili first and then you can give me the details. Meet me over at the tables?" Juice said both shocked and nervous. He couldn't believe he was doing this it felt like this confidence came from nowhere.

"Sounds good I'm Isolde by the way, what's your name?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Oh yea! Its Juice, I'm called Juice!" He told her with a laugh as he shook her hand. Her skin was so soft and delicate. Yet they seemed to have certain strength about them and Juice picked up on it.

"Nice to meet you Juice. I'll be over there at that table underneath the tree branch." She said as she walked away chuckling to herself quietly. Juice was definitely a weird name but who was she to judge after all Isolde wasn't her given name. As she sat down she completely spaced her friends' existence and reached for her phone. Apparently Tara read her mind and sent a text to her:

_You looked like you were heading towards a good time so don't worry about us and enjoy yourself. He's super sweet and cute looking we expect a full report in the AM!_

_-T_

She'll have to thank them for this later she thought smiling to herself. Juice approached the table with a steaming bowl of chili as she shoved her phone away. "OK little lady here is the awsometastic chili and some paper with a pen" he said as he sat down. Isolde looked at him with a smile and thanked him.

"This is amazing! Ashley wasn't kidding around when she told me this stuff was top notch."

"Oh you have no idea! Nobody cooks like Gemma not even the best chefs around here can compare," Juice said.

"Well you haven't had my cooking mister I'm no beginner either."

"Is that so? I guess you'll have to cook me dinner some time so we can determine if that's the case."

"Challenge accepted! It's a date Mr. Juice!" Isolde proclaimed excitedly. And with that Juice gave her a megawatt smile that made her melt on the inside. She really needs to thank the girls for this later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Im trying to update as soon as I can but my son and work definitely keep me busy! Hang in there with me and I'll make it worthwhile here's chapter 2!**

**I own nothing but Isolde/Shiloh**

**Chapter 2**

Replaying the events of Friday night in her mind all day was starting to become a noticeable distraction. Her nurse began to notice a change in the young doctor mainly because she was usually very focused. Drifting off again, Isolde was yanked back into reality by a smack upside the head Gibbs style. "Ouch! What the heck?" She whined looking at Ashley with a puzzled face.

"Well Doc I've been standing here trying to get your attention for a while," Ash laughed. "You can't stop thinking about him can ya?" she claimed.

"No I can't. I don't know what's wrong with me I've never felt like this before. I'm in uncharted territory with no game plan and its making me edgy/uncomfortable. What do I do Ash?" Isolde asked.

"Well from what you've told me there was a suggestion to a date did you set a time and place for that?"

"No nothing ever came of that and I think I'm kicking myself for not saying anything. See I've never really dated anyone before soo I don't know what I'm doing."

"Isolde you've never ever been in a relationship?" Ashley said half shocked. Izzie shook her head no slightly hung in shame. "What about sex?"

"God no! I was raised to wait until marriage." That she said with pride it didn't matter that she was still a virgin. Plus how many people her age could say that these days? She wanted the first time to be special and with meaning.

"Well that's not such a BIG deal I guess but atleast you've been kissed…" Ashley started but the look on Isolde's face said otherwise. She cleared her throat quietly and hung her head low then shifted uncomfortably. "OH MY GOD IZZIE! You can't be serious!" she practically screamed across the clinic.

"Jeez Ashley broadcast my love life or lack thereof for the whole world to hear why don't you?" Isolde hushed in a defensive tone. She grabbed the nurse by her arm and took her to her office slamming the door. Ashley was a little shocked at the reaction from her friend she didn't mean to upset her but she was a little concerned for the lack of experience the doctor had with men.

"Sorry Izzie I didn't mean to do that I'm just worried that you have never experienced such wonderful things in life like love or anything as simple as a kiss."

"I know I just never had the time before, I was always more focused on school and being so far ahead of other kids didn't help. I didn't really think about it until Friday," She confessed to her friend. Meeting the guy named Juice was by chance but ever since they parted ways he seemed to have left an imprint in her mind.

"Soo did you get his number or anything?" Ashley asked.

"Not exactly, I wrote down the name of the dry cleaners where I dropped the dress off. He thanked me and said he'd pay for it and I could just pick it up with no worries," Isolde answered.

"Well maybe you should let me take it from here and I can kind of help things along between you two," Ashley suggested. With a semi worried look on her face and a deep sigh Isolde shook her head in agreement. The only reason she gave in was because her friend wouldn't have let up otherwise, not to mention she had more experience in this department and she trusted her.

"Ow fuck that hurt!" yelled Juice as he hit his head on the hood of the car he was currently working on. That's the third fucking time that's happened today, something was off about him especially the last few days. His brothers were starting to notice it too and that made things worse. The usual crap they shot him he could deal with but this extra shit was getting annoying and he couldn't figure out what his problem was.

"Juicy boy how's that car coming along?" Chibs yelled at him. The startled lad dropped a wrench on his foot and started mumbling obscenities.

"It's almost done man stop riding my ass ok?" he yelled back.

"Listen here laddie, don't get your nappies in a twist just because you failed to nail the lass from the festival," Chibs barked in return. _It wouldn't hurt, the lad could use a lesson or two on how to pick up a chick,_ he thought to himself.

Wincing Juice immediately felt bad for snapping at his mentor, "Man I'm sorry you're right maybe that chick is getting to me." He didn't want to admit it to himself but maybe Chibs had a point. Ever since that night at the festival the girl wouldn't go away and lingered like a bad song you get stuck in your head.

"So tell me what happened with her Juicy from the looks of it I thought you had the girl," Chibs pried.

"I did too, but I don't know where I went wrong. I said that nobody could cook like Gemma and she scoffed at me saying that she was no amateur. So in turn I said that she'd have to cook for me in order to prove me wrong. Then she laughed at me and said it was date"

"And?" Chibs asked waiting for the rest of the story.

"What do you mean and? That was it we talked about me paying for her dry cleaning, she gave me the info and left." Juice answered with a little annoyance its not like there was anything he left out.

"Oye Juice did she kind of stand there awkwardly or linger a little before she left or when she handed you the paper?" Chibs asked him.

"Yea but I didn't think much of it I pinned it to the fact that we just met and you know that awkward si-len…shit she was waiting for me to make a move wasn't she?" Juice said as he realized his mistake_. Fuck how could I have missed that sign?_ He thought to himself as he mentally kicked himself.

"Yes indeed she was that's women for ya though never out right about it." Chibs answered.

"God I'm such a dumb ass and I missed my chance. Chibs man what am I gonna do? She won't want anything to do with me now" Juice complained.

"I don't know what to tell ya kid. If I had met the lass and gotten a feel for her I might have been able to shoot ya something but that's a lost cause," he said regretfully. "Don't hang your head too low there's better luck next time." Chibs patted the kid on the back and walked away to greet the customer that had just pulled in.

Being left alone to mull over the Scott's final words Juice thought_, there won't be a next time._ Not trying to sound depressing or melodramatic but it wasn't like women flocked to him right away. Granted there was the occasional tryst with a croweater but nothing more than just sex and they just used him to climb the "ranks." With a deep sigh he decided to try and finish the car he had been working on.

Ashley pulled into the parking lot of the Teller-Morrow Garage with her mind on the mission at hand. She was still in semi shock over the fact that Isolde had never been kissed let alone a virgin. She didn't just feel bad; her heart just ached for her friend. She has been missing out on a chance at one of life's best gifts for far too long.

As she parked her black Cobalt LS she saw one of the mechanics making their way to her. _Okay Ash let's do this_, she said to herself as the man approached.

In a thick Scottish accent the handsome (in a George Clooney kind of way) mechanic asked, "Afternoon darlin' what can I do for ya?"

"Hi I think my car needs an oil change some weird drip can light came on so I thought itd be a good idea to bring it in" Ashley said. She was pretty good at thinking on her feet which is why she became a nurse but she could play the dumb blonde part well if need be.

"I'd be happy to help ya with that if you wouldn't mind handing over the keys," he answered.

"Actually I was wondering if someone named Juice was available to do it? My friend recommended him specifically so…" she told him.

With a half smirk on his face Chibs went into the bay to find Juice finishing up on a car. He took a shop towel and whipped Juice in the ass with it. "Today is a good day after all Juicy boy some chick just asked for you by name to work on her car," Chibs told him with a teasing tone.

A little excited Juice lit up and asked, "Who is she and why did she ask for me?"

"How the hell should I know? She just asked for you to do an oil change, said her friend highly recommended you."

Juice quickly walked over to the black chevy but as the girl's face became clearer he just became immensely confused. Being a little disappointed he asked, "Hello Im Juice how can I help you today ma'am?"

"Hello Mister Juice you may not remember me but we met briefly on Friday at the chilli stand. You spilt chilli all over a certain friend of mine," she said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh my god! You know her!," Juice shouted.

"Yes I do know her, Isolde mentioned happened to mention you a couple of times today at work."

"She did?!" Juice asked half shocked and half excited.

"Yes she did," Ashley chuckled, "But she also said that not much turned out of the little chat that you guys had."

"Oh…she did?" Juice answered with a slight drop in his voice.

"Yea, so I decided to come over here and give you a little helping hand," Ashley said.

"How are you gonna do that?"

"Well you so kindly offered to pay for her dry cleaning that she hasn't picked up yet right?" Ashley hinted.

"Yea but what does that have to do with anything." Juice asking hoping she'd just get on with it.

_This kid needs to really get a clue_, Ashley thought to herself with a sigh. She knew it wouldn't be easy to explain herself to a mechanic but she didn't think she'd have to spell it out for him. "Sooo here is her dress I picked up along with the address to her house. She won't be expecting you and sweet surprises always go over well with women generally speaking," she said handing him the hanger and paper, "Oh and don't forget this." She said handing him a bag.

"What is it?" Juice asked taking the bag hesitantly.

Rolling her eyes, Ashley answered, "Her favorite take out; Italian."

Wow this girl thought of everything, he mumbled to himself shocked. He stood there with the dress hanging over his arm and the take out in the other hand wondering what to do next. With a blank look he glanced from arm to hand a couple times then up to Ashley. Growing impatient Ashley knew that he was wondering how to pack this on a motorcycle.

"Which bike is yours and I'll help you arrange this stuff on it," she told him. He smiled with thankful eyes as he walked to show her which one was his. She followed and took the take out bag and shoved it into a saddle bag. Then she took the dress off the hanger and did the same putting it into the other saddle bag.

"See that was easy but now I have to go and so should you," Ashley said to Juice. "Have fun and good luck." She said as she ran to her car and drove off leaving him by his bike.

Juice couldn't believe this was happening; fate was giving him a second shot. He smiled to himself and jumped on his bike without another thought. Looking at the address he knew exactly where she lived. He crumbled the paper into his pocket, put on his helmet, and sped off into the night.


End file.
